origin_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
Poseidon
Biography Poseidon is the Olympian God of the Seas, and the brother of Zeus and Hades. As the brother of Zeus, he is also biologically the uncle of Impulse. Powers & Abilities Powers * Olympian Physiology: 'As one of the three sons of Kronos, Poseidon is the second most powerful god of Olympus. He possesses nigh-omnipotent control over all aspects of the seas. ** 'Atmokinesis: As the immortal ruler of the seas, Poseidon possesses the power to cause violent storms over marine-time areas. ** Hydrokinesis: Poseidon can manipulate and control water, ranging from tidal waves and whirlpools, to a watery construct in his image. Since water does not retain a shape, it is clear that Poseidon's control over water is not only immense but precise. Poseidon can also create weapons out of water. ** Amphibian: 'Poseidon's physiology is adapted to living under water. He is capable of breathing underwater, and can handle the immense underwater pressures without sustaining harm. ** '[[:Category:Cryokinesis|Cryokinesis:]] '''Due to his hydrokinetic abilities, Poseidon possesses manipulation and control over ice. ** 'Earth Manipulation: '''Posiedon possesses control over earthquakes. He can cause them mentallly, or by slamming his trident on the ground. ** '[[:Category:Electrokinesis|Electrokinesis:]] Though not nearly on the level of his brother, Zeus,' '''Poseidon can generate and manipulate lightning that is workable underwater. Poseidon can also summon and project lightning from his trident. ** 'Marine Telepathy: As the ruler of the seas, Poseidon has the ability to communicate directly with sea life ** '''[[:Category:Teleportation|Teleportation:]] 'Poseidon is capable of teleporting through his manipulation of water. He can transform his body into pure water and appear in another location seconds later. ** 'Superhuman Strength: Like all Olympians, Poseidon possesses tremendous strength. His strength is only surpassed by Hercules and Zeus, and equaled by Hades. ** Superhuman Durability: 'Poseidon's body is highly resistant to injury and can handle the immense underwater pressures without sustaining harm. ** 'Superhuman Speed: 'Poseidon is capable of moving at speeds superior to the finest human athlete. He is also able to swim far faster than any other creature in the sea. ** 'Superhuman Stamina: '''Poseidon's highly advanced physiology generates almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. As a result, he possesses great stamina. **Superhuman Agility:' Poseidon's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are far superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. **'Superhuman Reflexes: Poseidon's reflexes are much more superior to the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. ** '''Regenerative Healing Factor: Like all Olympians, if injured, Poseidon is capable of healing with superhuman speeds and efficiency. He is even capable of regenerating missing limbs or organs if necessary. He will heal even faster if in contact with water. ** [[:Category:Invulnerability|Invulnerability:]] Like all Olympians', '''Poseidon's skin, muscle, bone, and all other bodily tissues have 3 times the density of the same tissue in the body of a human being. ** '[[:Category:Immortality|Immortality':']]' Like all other Olympians, Poseidon is functionally immortal. He is immune to aging and has not aged since reaching adulthood. He cannot die by any conventional means. ** 'Magic: Poseidon possesses powerful levels of Olympian magic, second to only his brother, Zeus. Abilities * '''Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Swimming * Tactical Analysis * [[:Category:Weaponry|'Weaponry']] Equipment * Trident of Poseiden Gallery God of10.jpg Poseidon 03.jpg Category:Atmokinesis Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Electrokinesis Category:Teleportation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Invulnerability Category:Immortality Category:Cryokinesis Category:Gods Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Healing Factor Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Telepathy Category:Energy Projection Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Swimming Category:Weaponry Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Magic